Resplandor
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Hay un amor tan fuerte, demasiado. El guerrero, que ha brillando en la oscuridad, que ha salvado lo poco que le ha quedado. Pero al fin y al cabo, la luz de él, fue siempre "Ella". Trunks, salvado y puesto de pie por su resplandor, por su fuerza y su esperanza; luchará contra los recuerdos de su pasado con su siempre ángel azul, que estuvo y estará con él... por siempre.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo escribo porque amo Dragón Ball, y porque siempre amaré a mi héroe, Trunks._

* * *

 _Resplandor_

* * *

 _._

 _._

— _La vida brilla ante mis ojos—_

* * *

 _._

 _._

La esperanza siempre ahí, en su corazón brillando, su madre, ella se la había dado, ella había sido la persona que siempre le decía, que siempre le sonreía y lo hacía permanecer de pie, para afrontar cada cosa, cada oscuridad, para ir hacia la luz, para ser felices otra vez. El miraba a su madre trabajar en su refugio, lo hacía con tanto esfuerzo, con tanta fortaleza y la admiraba. Estaba sentado justo detrás de ella, en una silla vieja y oxidada con la mirada fija en los cabellos azules de su madre, él ahí con la ropa rasgada por las batallas, con la espada a su lado en guardia, para protegerla, para que ella estuviera a su lado.

* * *

" _No, nunca digas que nada se puede salvar. Tú puedes, yo confío en ti, solo mantén en tu pecho esa esperanza"_

 _»Si madre…lo prometo._

* * *

Él contestó, no vaciló abrazó a su madre fuerte, y suspiro en sus hombros. Ella mantuvo a su hijo en su pecho, lo abrazó con la misma intensidad que siempre había tenido, con aquella ternura y amor que solo ella le podía brindar. Estaba llorando, más él no se dio cuenta, solo pensaba en que todo podría salvarse, solo compartía con ella la fortaleza y la esperanza. Quería ser fuerte para ella, quería sonreír para hacerla feliz.

— _Madre…_

Ella era todo para él, era su guía, la persona con la que tenia un lazo demasiado fuerte, mucho. Era su sustento, y la oleada de amor y fuerza en sus ojos.

* * *

— _Tus ojos son del mismo color que los míos—_ sonrió mirándolo al rostro y dándole un beso en la frente.

— _Mamá_ …—susurró apenado.

* * *

Con ella había superado todo, con su soporte había saltado las adversidades, se sintió por un momento dichoso de tenerla a su lado para darle una sonrisa, para animarlo.

» _Para que mantengas esa esperanza en tu corazón…_

Él había derrotado a los androides ¿Por qué ahora no derrotar a Black? Sentía que podía hacerlo, que podría hacerlo por su madre. Ella había dado esperanzas y no se rendiría. Sabía que quizás el oscuro superaba su poder, pero no quería rendirse quería intentarlo todo, no importaría cuantas veces tendría que romper las reglas del tiempo, pero lo haría por salvar al mundo, por salvarla a _ella y a su Madre._

» _De seguro ya te enamoraste—le dijo guiñándole el ojo, Trunks se sonrojó de inmediato rascándose tímido la nuca._

— _¡Mamá!_

— _Aunque todo parezca perdido el amor siempre brillará entre todo este claroscuro. No creas que porque estamos en medio de este desastre, no le hay un espacio a tu corazón._

Trunks se volteó, suspiró y miró por la ventana pequeña del sótano, viendo por una rendija el cielo que parecía un infierno. Entristeció al sentir un _no_ futuro, al pensar en que quizás aunque su madre dijera lo contrario no había espacio en su corazón para amar en aquellos instantes.

— _Ahora solo quiero ver a todos sonreír._

— _Trunks…—lo tomó por los hombros—El amor es inevitable._

— _Yo…lo sé._

Su madre se separó de él, desvío la mirada y caminó lentamente hacia su viejo escritorio: sobre los planos de la máquina del tiempo y su preciada libreta. La tomó y la miró por indeterminados segundos y ahí ojeó las páginas sacando una fotografía de _Vegeta._ Los ojos de ella fueron atacados por miles de estrellas, sus ojos brillaban con tantos sentimientos juntos, y al final, esa lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

— _Yo nunca pensé en enamorarme de tu padre, pero las cosas fueron diferentes. La vida me preparó un sentimiento que yo no esperaba. Y Aunque él…—se limpió las lágrimas y no quiso decirlo, porque aunque podría ser verdad era un tanto difícil —Está fotografía…la encontré en los escombros de Capsule justo después de cuando te fuiste al pasado a avisarle a Gokú sobre los androides, yo limpiaba mi antigua recamara y…la encontré debajo de uno de los viejos roperos. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo, porque en ese entonces solo tenía a Vegeta en mi memoria._

— _Madre, él también te debió amar._

— _No lo creo. O no lo sé._

— _No lo demostraba ¡Eso es diferente!_

Bulma sonrío, y con la voz hecha un hilo quiso contarle a Trunks su mayor anhelo.

— _Sabes me habría gustado que él siguiera vivo, que hubiéramos formado una gran familia, contigo y con una linda princesita. Me hubiera gustado concebir una niña, que se parezca a mí, que sea la niña más linda y juguetona del mundo. Me habría gustado... ponerle lindos vestidos y peinarla con hermosos listones. Mi sueño era tener otro hijo._

Trunks apretó su mano, y luego abrazó fuerte a su madre quiso hacerla sonreír, y él lloraba lo hacía mientras ella lloraba al igual en su pecho, de su hijo. De quién ahora era su mayor tesoro.

— _Yo, Bulma te prometo hacer todo de mí para que podamos viajar al pasado, y hallar la salvación. Salvarnos…_

— _Verás a papá, lo podrás ver otra vez, eso ahora te debe importar._

— _Eso es lo que más me alegra—ella sonrió—Pero ahora déjame seguir trabajando—y esa sonrisa tan hermosa se dibujó en ella, esa sonrisa que reconfortaba a Trunks, que lo hacía fuerte y el hombre más afortunado por tenerla a su lado._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Llegó a ella, justo como siempre lo hacía, entró la miró y le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que le pudo haber dado en su vida. Ella dejó de teclear, y regresó la mirada a él, lo observó y pronunció su nombre con tanto entusiasmo, con tanto amor, con tanta alegría de saber que él estaba bien.

Que su hijo estaba a salvo.

Con ella.

Trunks dejó de observarla, y bajó, caminó hacia ella y quiso abrazarla tan fuerte, pero justo ahí pudo darse cuenta de que el combustible de la máquina del tiempo era muy poco. Y se detuvo, abrió los ojos como platos.

— _¿Esto fue todo lo recaudado?_

— _Si, solo será para la ida, pero valdrá la pena._

Trunks observó el líquido azul, y se sintió desvanecer, porque le dolía que tanto esfuerzo fuera para nada, que aquel año solo fuera para la ida. Pero su madre, sabía que valdría la pena, y entonces fue cuando ella lo animó, supo que no sería en vano.

Porque era una promesa.

Después de todo, cuando ambos sonrieron a la vez, la luz oscura se filtró en la habitación, todo se hizo añicos, completamente. Trunks trató de proteger a su madre, la abrazó fuerte y no quiso que le pasará nada pero…

De la nada, ella desapareció de sus brazos.

Y la desesperación lo invadió.

— _¡MAMÁ!—gritó, la buscó; con la mirada, pero no la encontró hasta que su voz hecha un quejido invadió sus oídos._

— _T-Trunks…_

— _¡Mamá!_

— _¡Vete! ¡Trunks Ve!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de impacto; y sacudió la cabeza, no quiso moverse, no quería hacerlo. No quería dejarla, no ahí en manos de él, del destructor. La desesperación, las ganas de llorar lo invadieron ¿Cómo podía dejarla? ¿Por qué?

Y en ese instante no sabia que hacer. No quería moverse, solo recuperarla, que no se fuera.

— _¡Vete! ¡TRUNKS HAZLO!_

Y el lugar estalló, y el azul pudo salir de ahí apenas, con el combustible en sus manos, corriendo y viendo como el lugar se hacía polvo. El lugar donde su madre había muerto, donde habían recuerdos, ahora solo no existía…

Y mientras corría el prometía, gritaba en el alma, en su mente. Corría y veía a su madre sonreír como siempre lo había hecho, veía sus ojos brillar aún en la oscuridad.

Veía su cabello azul, resplandecer. Ella era el resplandor. Su resplandor.

Veía sus sueños, sus promesas y cada frase que hacía que él se animará.

» _Prometo regresar Mamá—se decía, le decía, como si aún ella estuviera a su lado._

 _»Prometo salvar este mundo. Lo prometo—y no pudo más, se aferró al frasco del combustible y lloró, soltó todo su peso. Quiso ser fuerte, pero no podía, sin ella…¿Quién lo iluminaria?_

Y lloró, y quiso ser abrazado una vez más, quiso sentir el aroma de su madre cerca de él, pero ya no lo estaba. Nunca más _._

 _»Mamá…_

* * *

 _._

 _._

— _Mai…_

— _Trunks._

 _Él se aferró a ella de golpe, la abrazó fuerte, y lloró sobre sus cabellos negros, mientras ella palmeaba su espalda sorprendida, aún sin entender absolutamente nada._

— _Mamá…—sollozó—Black…_

 _Mai abrió los ojos de golpe, y sintió más aún el dolor de él, y ahora lo comprendía. Por eso estaba así, y en aquel momento quiso llorar con él, porque compartía su dolor._

 _Porque…_

 _»Te cuidaré siempre, mi niño._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Había pasado mucho, pero casi eso ya no lo recordaba solo podía sentir que había llegado a su destino, tal y como lo prometió, como le había dicho, como lo había llorado. En su subconsciente, solo pasaban algunos recuerdos; algunas voces se filtraban en sus pensamientos y en el mismo dolor; tanto físico como en su alma. Las voces, murmuraban, estallaban y había una preocupación inmensa, él solo podía quejarse porque era lo único que podía hacer, el dolor de sus heridas ardía, su pecho dolía, porque había un vacío.

Porque había dejado a las personas que amaba.

— _Mai…_ —en sus pensamientos, los latigazos de cabellos negros lo hacían tambalearse en una plataforma plateada.

Y entonces ahí, pudo abrir su boca con dificultad, tragó lo que una mano suave le daba, y de repente sus fuerzas, se comenzaron a recuperar. Abrió lo ojos de parpadeo en parpadeo, y lo primero que visualizó fue a _Black_ sonreírle con maldad, tal como siempre lo había hecho, tal y con la misma sonrisa torcida con la que asesinó a su madre sin ningún remordimiento. Así, tal cual. Y no quiso pensarlo, ni una, ni dos veces solo atacó, con todas las fuerzas, para matar a quien lo había hecho sufrir, quién era injusto; pero este lo detuvo, con una sola mano, y él no hacía más que mirar los ojos de quien creía que era su enemigo.

Pero no fue hasta que la cabeza le ardió, y sí, exacto un coscorrón de los más fuertes que solo una sola persona le podía dar, y que había recibido cuando se había puesto rebelde solo por entrenar con Gohan cuando era solo un niño. La cabeza de él, se hizo hacía abajo de impacto, y cuando estuvo a punto de quejarse, una de las voces que lo harían más felices lo detuvo.

Como…

—¿Qué rayos te pasa Trunks?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido, la mujer de cabellos cortos azules.

Trunks alzó la mirada, y lo primero que vio fue los ojos de su madre brillar en medio del peso de su corazón, sus ojos brillaron, el resplandor de ella lo iluminó e hizo que el mismo tiempo se paralizaran. Aún sus cabellos azules de él, revolotearon suavemente con una pequeña brisa que se filtró en medio del lugar. Y los ojos del muchacho se sintieron pesados, y el nudo en la garganta lo oprimió y esa sensación de querer soltar todo de si, lo arribó.

—¡MADRE!—gritó y se levantó torpemente del suelo, pero poco le importó lo único que deseaba más que nada es que ella lo estrechara como un pequeño niño quien necesitaba parar de llorar.

Cayó de rodillas ante ella, y lo primero que tomó fue sus manos, las blancas y delicadas manos de su madre, que quizás se notaban más suaves pero tenían aquello, la misma y siempre calidez, que solo ella le pudo haber brindado.

—Madre…—repetía, tantas veces y se atragantaba en su propia tristeza. Ella lo miraba desconcertada.

—Trunks dime… ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó con la voz suave— Trunks, hijo…

—Y yo…Y yo…—balbuceaba—Pude regresar al pasado…

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Y? ¿Entonces cómo era papá?_

— _Es hora de dormir mi pequeño—evadió el tema._

— _Mami, no te vayas duerme conmigo y cuéntame cómo era papá, cuéntame más por favor._

— _Hijo...—susurró mientras miraba a su pequeño que imploraba con sus ojos que le contara más—Será mejor que descanses._

— _Pero…_

— _Ya te dije Trunks._

— _Mamá, entonces duerme conmigo, aquí a mi lado. Y cuéntame una linda historia, de esas que tú sabes, quiero que te quedes conmigo, y saber que estás aquí, a mi lado, y que nada malo te sucederá._

— _Trunks…_

— _No quiero pensar, que te puede pasar algo, pero estaré más tranquilo si sé que dormirás conmigo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Trunks miró por la gran ventana de la habitación, la hermosa vista que le otorgaba su hogar, o como su madre le había dicho « _Tu hogar, es tu casa, y no digas más»_ pero en fin, en aquel momento lo único que quería hacer solo era poder descansar un rato y observar la paz de aquel mundo, aunque le causará tanta tristeza. Tanta…

Aún así, quería poder respirar por un momento esa paz que tanto necesitaba, y que habría deseado tanto que Mai y su madre hubieran podido respirar, como él en aquel momento. Pero no podía hacer nada, más que imaginar y crear una hermosa situación que lo hacía provocar una sensación tan deprimente. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, tratando de oprimir el llanto que lo hacía sentir el ser más vulnerable.

Cuando estuvo a punto de desprenderse de todo recuerdo, una mano cálida, se posó sobre su hombro. Él volteó; contempló con sorpresa a su madre que le sonreía cálidamente. Trunks volteó a mirarla, frente a ella observó que está traía en sus manos una caja de cartón que tenía un pequeño lazo azul en la tapa; cosa que hizo que este la observará confundido.

—Sígueme Trunks…—le habló Bulma, que de tener una sonrisa amplia en su rostro paso solo mantenerse sería por un momento. Y caminó dejando a Trunks atrás, haciendo que su hijo se desespere.

—¡Madre, espera!—exclamó él, siguiendo a su madre rápidamente.

Y la siguió por los dos siguientes pasillos, mientras ella apresuraba el paso y volteaba a observar a su hijo en diferentes ocasiones. Y se detuvo frente a una puerta, y este quien la seguía espero a que ella simplemente la abriera.

—Entra Trunks—le dijo, empujando la puerta de madera, haciendo que su hijo la siguiera confundido.

La habitación se veía vacía, en ella solo se encontraba una mesa y una pequeña silla, las paredes grises y una ventana amplia que hacía que la habitación se mantenga iluminada por la luz del sol. Trunks miró con detenimiento toda la habitación, y al verla agachó la mirada, porque recordaba esa habitación claramente, la misma donde…

—Siéntate—sonrió—Vamos no seas tímido hijo. Es otro tiempo, pero yo soy tu madre, así que no hay de que avergonzarse.

Trunks obedeció, aún así un poco tímido rasco su mejilla y procedió a sentarse donde su madre le había indicado. Poco después Bulma cerró la puerta, y se colocó frente a su hijo, dejando la caja en la mesa.

—Bien…—susurró sacudiendo sus manos.

—Madre ¿A que se debe todo esto?

—Esperaba que lo preguntaras—le dijo sonriéndole, sin perjuicios y tratando de animar a Trunks para que se suelte con ella.

Trunks volteó la mirada, y cerró los ojos con tristeza, aún sin entender, ver a su madre le causaba un trago amargo, y estar a solas, sabiendo que su madre quizás quería hablar con él de una manera profunda, lo llenaba de tristeza, porque ya había vivido tantas veces esa misma situación de hablar con su madre de ese modo, y era tan inevitable recordar. Era su madre si, idénticas quizás pero siempre la realidad llegaba ¿Pero cuando me vaya? ¿Cuándo vuelva al futuro? ¿Yo? ¿Dónde? ¿Solo? Las preguntas en la cabeza lo aturdían, porque sabría que aún así, la extrañaría tanto.

Resopló, y alzó la mirada mirando a Bulma, que lo miraba con asombro ¿Porque su mirada lo hacía entristecer?

—Hijo…

—Deseo irme.

—Trunks yo sé, que quizás se te hace difícil algunas cosas. Pero es mejor para que te sientas bien, para que puedas…

—Mamá…—dijo él en un quejido.

—Escúchame Trunks, deseo que puedas sonreír que no te la pases así de deprimido. Quiero que seas fuerte.

»Eres fuerte.

Él, sonrió entre sí, sabía que lo que ella le decía, era lo mismo que su madre le dijo cuando era un chiquillo, y justo ahí mas que nada la sintió tan cerca. Ella lo abrazaba con sus palabras.

Resopló, y esta vez le devolvió una sonrisa a su madre, Bulma conmovida estrechó una de sus manos, y sonrió como siempre lo hacía con él.

—Vamos abrir la caja ¡Hay algo que te sorprenderá! —le dijo guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que Trunks asienta con la cabeza.

Bulma sonriente miró hacia la caja, y la abrió con delicadeza, rebuscó entre el papel de regalo y sacó de la caja unas revistas para colorear y algunos juegos didácticos y un pequeño biberón. Trunks miró confundido a Bulma, y este solo se mantenía serio.

—¿Qué es madre?

—Son tus recuerdos.

—¿Mis recuerdos?

—Si…lo son.

Trunks se levantó y tomó una de las revistas; las ojeó y sus ojos brillaron, porque el _resplandor_ de aquel momento hizo que este recordara algo. Y sí, recordaba perfectamente el día en que su madre le enseñó aquellas revistas y juguetes, que guardaba en una caja, pero aquel día donde los androides atacaron, parte de las cosas de su casa fueron destruidas, con todos sus recuerdos. Y ver en estos momentos su «infancia» había sido lo más lindo que le había podido suceder.

—Hace tanto tiempo, me comentaste sobre esto…

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, hablaba de mi infancia. Mi pasado—él sonrió, sin timidez, y en su mente tenía el vivo recuerdo de esa conversación; que al principio fue algo que surgió pero, finalmente, más bien, fue una gratificante lección.

—Ha pasado mucho, pero aún así lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer—rascó su mejilla—Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver, yo imaginaba que todo iba de maravilla.

—No todo es feliz siempre…

—En el pasado, o en el presente…

—O el futuro…la oscuridad llegará.

» _Pero no cuando tienes una luz…_

—Trunks, te escuché hablar en tu habitación. Hablabas solo, o pensabas pero escuché lo que más me dolió—ella cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte la mano de su hijo.

—Mamá…

—Tus recuerdos te atormentan ¿Verdad? —Preguntó acariciando su mejilla cálidamente—Dilo, por favor.

Trunks miró a su madre, que suplicante pedía que se libere, con sus ojos imploraba la viva salvación de ambas vidas. Aún mas que nada Trunks se sintió perforado por flechazos de los agridulces momentos en su mundo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de querer soltarse de ellos, lo ojos de su madre lo dejaron quieto y lo iluminaron.

— _Mai y tú…en mi corazón están vivas, me marcan con cada palabra, me abrazan…y sin embargo, yo me siento mal porque no hice…no hice—agachó la mirada y hizo rechinar sus dientes—Nada por ellas, por salvarlas. Porque soy inútil._

—¡No lo eres!—exclamó Bulma enojada, mirando directamente los ojos de Trunks, y dejándolo petrificado.

—¡Madre!

—No digas tonterías ¡No eres inútil!—exclamó—¿Crees que eres un "bueno para nada" acaso? ¡¿Quien sería capaz de derrotar, de hacer lo que tú haz hecho?!—Hizo una pausa—Nadie Trunks solo tú. Un héroe, que lucha y hace el bien por todos. Aquel que no es ningún inútil.

—Pero…

—Un héroe, como tú, lucha hasta el final; no le interesa si pueda perder la vida por los demás, mientras pueda salvar al mundo. Como tú, Trunks.

El azul apretó su brazo, aún cabizbajo sintió como cada una de las palabras que su madre le había dicho había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser, y que era cierto de algún modo. Su corazón, latía fuerte, y hacía sentir el « _Boom, Boom»_ cerca de sus oídos, sabiendo que aquel sonido era el revuelo de sus sensaciones. Así se sentía, distorsionado, sensible ante todo, torpe pero no lo era, solo era su propia decepción que lo hacía tener esa idea errónea en su cabeza, que destruía la esperanza en su gran corazón ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hay injusticia? ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en mundo donde todos puedas sonreír, donde la vida sea valiosa? ¿Por qué…?

¡¿Por qué?!

Mientras algunos luchan por vivir ¿Por qué otros no lo hacen? ¿Por qué no viven el día a día sabiendo que hay salvación?

» _Hace falta un Resplandor..._

Motivado por las palabras de su madre, lo único que quiso hacer fue regalarle lo que ella siempre quiso escuchar. Lo que siempre, en este mundo, en el otro, ella habría sido tan feliz de poder verlo así.

—Madre…Seré fuerte, lucharé y lucharé para que cada ser de mi mundo viva. Y si no lo consigo sabré aún así, que hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos.

—Sí—ella sonrió.

—Gracias madre.

Trunks se levantó tomó las manos de su madre y sonrió como hasta ahora no se le había visto. A punto de despedirse solo se pudo cruzar una mirada de amor maternal en ella, pero tenía que hacerlo por su hijo, para ser la luz de su esperanza. Lo abrazó de golpe, fuerte y lo estrujó en sus brazos como un niño, sintiendo como cada recuerdo de Trunks, de su corazón se filtraban en ella. Porque aún la transparencia del alma pura de su hijo podía sentirse hacia su alma.

.

.

* * *

.

 _He luchado, di cada fuerza para salvar lo que poco quedó. Pero…_

 _Solo salve, los recuerdos._

 _Se destruyó cada cosa existente, cada promesa pero…_

 _»Déjame decirlo._

 _Dilo, Mai._

 _»Ninguna Esperanza._

 _Exacto, no se perdió ninguna esperanza. Y, yo… por ahora puedo sonreír pero siempre con una expresión tan llena de alegría y tristeza, juntas._

 _¿Cómo podría llamarle a eso?_

 _No lo sé, pero…_

 _Es…_

 _Lo sé_

 _Es sentir este nuevo mundo que me grita «Trunks» aquel que me hace tener esa corazonada de que hice todo, y bien… que ahora hay un mundo que brilla ante mis ojos, hay un nuevo futuro._

 _Donde tú, y yo seremos felices siempre._

 _»Trunks, no hay duda._

 _»Eres el héroe de muchos. Eres el siempre salvador de «Ella»_

 _¿Ella?_

 _»De todas…_

 _No un pecador…_

 _No._

 _Eres…Eres mi amor. Mi protector._

 _¡Mai!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

— _Ey ¡Yo!—exclamó él jovencito azul, con el ceño fruncido deteniendo a quien caminaba algo preocupado de pasillo por pasillo._

— _H-Hola—sonrío, con la misma calidez y ese hincón que siente al verse reflejado en tan pequeño guerrero, que no es frágil, es como quiera ser "Fuerte"_

— _Vaya, te ves preocupado ¿No crees que deberías relajarte?—alzó una ceja retando a su contraparte, lo miró con frialdad colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca dando un silbido, y observándolo de reojo._

— _De seguro, pero me es imposible ahora—le dijo, apoyándose en la pared de aquel pasillo pálido._

— _Vamos, si sigues así te mataras tu mismo ¿Por qué ahogarse en un vaso de agua?_

— _En verdad con lo que me dices, no parecemos la misma persona…_

— _Pero aunque parezca así, lo somos._

 _Un silencio, un temblor. En ambos, que brillan en aquel lugar, y simplemente sienten lo mismo aunque no parezca, aunque no se sienta. Pero en ambas almas, la calidez, el amor y el gran corazón siempre va a ser el mismo._

— _Escuché que mamá fue asesinada en el futuro—habló él pequeño con la voz hecho un hilo, dejando a su futuro sorprendido, y bajando de inmediato la mirada._

— _Mi madre…_

— _Es cierto ¿Verdad?_

 _Él, el hombre de cabellos azules asintió, su pequeño no hizo nada más que voltearse, y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba tanto que Black hubiera matado a su madre, no podría imaginarse en aquella situación, quizás ahí no sería suficientemente fuerte. Sin embargo, él sí lo era, pero le hastiaba tanto que estuviera así de desanimado, se juraba así mismo que algún día le daría una paliza para que se animara. Por ahora sería mejor ser sutil. Se controlaría._

— _Mi madre, a pesar de todo, no pudo…_

— _Lo Siento por ti. Sabes me gustaría que tuvieras a mamá a tu lado—le dijo él mirando a su yo adulto que entristecía con cada frase. Parecía ponerse peor—Pero no te desanimes, quizás haya una solución—le guiñó el ojo, tratando brindar confianza._

— _¿Eh?—alzó la mirada hacia el pequeño que sonreía tiernamente, como si tratará de abrazarlo de aquel modo._

— _Sabes mi mamá también es tuya, puedes abrazarla y decirle "Te quiero" —se cruzó de brazos dando media vuelta—Yo no me molestaré, por si lo crees._

— _Trunks…—salió de su boca su mismo nombre, le sonó raro pero ello le hizo sonreír. Aún así lo que había dicho su pequeño «Yo» había dado justo en el corazón. Soltó un suspiro y apretó sus manos.—Es muy noble de tu parte..._

— _Somos el mismo ¿Qué hay de malo?_

— _Vaya, tú…a pesar de verte tan distinto…—susurró._

— _Mamá es esa persona que a pesar de todo siempre está conmigo, no importa nada—hizo una pausa— Pero si tú no la tienes considera que ella pueda apoyarte, yo jamás haría un rabieta por eso. Es mi mamá, pero ahora es tuya…_

— _Pequeño Trunks..._

— _Espero que eso haya bastado como para que cambies esa cara—puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y emprendió su camino sin mirar a Trunks._

— _¡Ey Trunks!_

— _¿Qué?—no lo miró._

— _Gracias._

— _¡Solo se fuerte!—exclamó apretando sus puños, y mirándolo desafiante para luego salir corriendo._

— _¡GRACIAS!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Recuerda…

Promete…

Siente cada palabra, dicha. En tu corazón.

Que brilla en el resplandor.

—Madre…

El ángel de cabellos azules, que brilla, sonríe, abraza y es perpetua siempre al amor.

Su hijo.

Su príncipe.

El Salvador.

Ese es Trunks.

Nunca se supo más de él, después de que se fue, el brillo de la máquina oculto su llanto y la triste despedida.

Lo ojos de ella regocijaban de brillo, aquel que el siempre recordará. No importará, si en otra dimensión podrá estar, el recordará por siempre, a su madre. La de su mundo y la de su pasado.

Bulma, aunque este ausente nunca dejara de dar amor, a su pequeño Trunks.

Ni a su contraparte.

.

.

* * *

Después, de cada batalla, de cada lágrima derramada y las fuerzas desgastadas, se puedo obtener una amarga victoria, de esas que no son completas. Aún así, no había que desanimarse, porque aún existía para ellos un nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa en cada vida.

El amor.

Fe.

Esperanza.

Mai al llegar a ese nuevo mundo le sonrió a Trunks, quien miraba el cielo azul con tanta nostalgia, sus ojos brillaban de un modo que ella jamás había visto, pero aquello le alegraba. Lo tomó del brazo y lo abrazó para darle su fuerza, pero Trunks se separó de ella solo para decirle « _Estoy bien, Mai»_ ella solo asintió proponiéndole a Trunks buscar un lugar para quedarse a vivir. Y que aquel se sitúe a las afueras de la capital, y claro Trunks convencido que sería lo mejor para alejarse de los otros Trunks y Mai de esa línea.

Escogieron un lugar lleno de una hermosa vegetación; con miles de árboles de cerezos y un hermoso paisaje. Colocaron la nueva y pequeña casa que Bulma les había empacado en una cápsula, y comenzaron a preparar la hermosa "casita de la esperanza". Cómo Mai le había puesto.

Trunks pintó en la puerta de esta un pequeño «Hope», que le recordaría siempre a su madre, y cada persona que murió en la batalla contra Black. Sin embargo, al hacerlo él quiso mantenerse fuerte, no lloró no lo hizo más bien quiso sonreír.

Por primera vez, porque al fin encontraría esa paz.

—Mai…

Trunks miró a Mai, quien se encontraba observando como este terminaba con la hermosa palabra en la puerta, con esa hermosa sonrisa. El devolvió el gesto para luego simplemente abrazar a Mai, y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Este es un nuevo comienzo, donde seremos felices y lucharemos por cada estrella que brilla en el cielo; que nos da su Resplandor—sus ojos brillaron—Una de esas estrellas es mi madre y la luna serás tú.

—Trunks…—ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba en su hombro y este la estrujaba entre sus brazos.

—Es momento de comenzar…

—Por ti.

—Por la felicidad.

—Para siempre…

Y el cielo para ellos en aquel momento resplandeció, brilló junto con ellos y una brisa suave los rodeó, y esa era felicidad.

La promesa de ser felices.

Se cumplió.

—Gracias mamá…

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Primero que nada, agradecerles por llegar hasta aquí en este fic que sinceramente fue un trabajo duro, me tomo mucho tiempo por el hecho que tenía muchos asuntos pendientes, inclusive termino esta nota de autor y corro a estudiar, pero creo que valió la pena, y eso que el fic no es muy largo comprende de unas 5mil palabras nada más (XDDDDDD) pero si, realmente fue un trabajo de mucha inspiración y de irme a investigar, por así decirlo. Confieso que tuve que ir a ver toda la saga de Mirai para poder escribir este fic, necesitaba volver a sentir cada escena, revivir… y créanme para mí fue demasiado doloroso, porque tocar el tema de Mirai me pone demasiado sensible, hasta me pongo a llorar porque simplemente no puedo. Había tratado de tener a Mirai aquí en mi kokoro y no ver más que capítulos que me hagan sonreír pero fue imposible necesitaba revivir hasta los agrios momentos, y debo decirlo LO EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO._

 _Mi idea al principio era hacer un pequeño abre ojos para mi ¿Cómo así?_

 _Bueno yo realmente pasaba por mis fics, y me topé con mi primera historia "SONRISA" aquel narrado por Bulma sobre Trunks, lo leí, me reí y hasta me puse tan nostálgica, pero este a diferencia al que había colgado recientemente tenia demasiada diferencia tanto en la narración , diálogos , etc. Me di cuenta en aquel instante que había un cambio radical, abriendo mis ojos a que en estos nueve meses en el fandom aprendí demasiado, gracias a algunas MARAVILLOSAS personas que cuando me caía me levantaban. Me ayudaron, me corrigieron y siempre ahí conmigo. ¡Gracias por hacerlo!_

 _Lo digo acá._

 _¡GRACIAS!_

 _Pero en fin, eso de que mejoré no es importante, bueno si, pero no quiero aburrir o simplemente van a decir miren esta presumida, yo no soy así, solo quiero que sientan lo que yo siento. Y si esta fuera de órbita DISCULPEN._

 _Pero a veces solo quiero agradecer a cada una de esas personas que se han portado tan bien conmigo, que las quiero demasiado, que no puedo con tanto cariño. Déjenme decirlo; se han vuelto parte de vida totalmente, y sé que alguna vez tendré la oportunidad de conocerlas en persona y en aquel momento les daré la mano diciendo GRACIAS._

 _Aquellas por inspirarme, por ser mis guías._

 _Su experiencia me hizo de ayuda._

 _Trabajar Resplandor, fue magnifico me encontré con tantas sensaciones, lloré y sonreí, pero creo que llore más Xd. Me encontré con Trunks de nuevo; sentí que pude abrazar a mi héroe, sé que no le hice justicia pero escribí con mucho amor, y eso fue lo importante, me voy con una sonrisa_ _ **inmensa.**_ _De esas que no podre describir jamás en la historia de la humanidad._

 _Soy una exagerada, pero es cierto, así lo siento yo._

 _En este fic, que yo lo uno a mi primera historia, quise darle la misma trama, es decir, Trunks &Bulma esa relación, que es muy poco explotada en el fandom, que tiene mucho para dar pero sinceramente a veces es difícil encontrar un fic de ellos, de ese amor maternal. _

_Quise hacerlo acá, no me resistí, tenía que pagarle lo que les debo a mis dos héroes y que no pude hacerles honra en mi primer fic. Porque esta historia se enfoca tanto en Mirai Bulma como en Bulma del presente, creo que las dos son increíbles, pero al escribirlas es maravilloso porque te encuentras con dos Bulma's demasiado distintas al hilo de su vida, juro que fue Hermoso es una sensación de encontrarte con demasiadas emociones juntas. Es tocar las fibras de tu corazón más vulnerables._

 _Digo: Con Mirai Bulma yo me quiebro, porque su muerte, recordar me pone remal, pero a diferencia de su contraparte me pone fuerte, puedo seguir escribiendo._

 _Bueno, escribí al igual muchas situaciones entre Trunks y Mai, y necesitaba hacerlo porque al narrar me di cuenta que Mai siempre estará enlazada a Trunks que si nombro a Trunks debo nombrarla a ella, porque siento que los dos ya están unidos por un lazo de amor INMENSO, INDESTRUCTIBLE._

 _Mai es la protectora de Trunks._

 _La adoro._

 _Sobre Trunks púes no puedo decir más que LO AMO, que ha sido de esos personajes que me han marcado más. A diferencia de Marron, él me ha enseñado cosas grandiosas, me hacía alucinar que algún día seria si de fuerte como el, y creo que Toriyama al crear a Trunks realmente expresó a un magnifico personaje, supo dar a uno de los mejores personajes de todo Dragón Ball._

 _Trunks siempre va ser mi salvador, mi héroe y aquel que me llena de esperanza con el simple« HOPE» que vale tanto para mi…_

 _Gracias héroe, gracias mi salvador :')_

 _Este fic es mi abrazo eterno hacia ti._

 _Ahora que siento que ya termino esta nota de autor, tengo un vacío en el pecho, me duele desprenderme de mi RESPLANDOR, me cuesta pero es mejor así. Nada más que decir solo gracias por leer por esperar esta historia. Disculpen si se me pase una letra, un error ortográfico, solo quiero que sepan que está hecho con amor._

 _Y nada…este fic es mi homenaje a todo lo que alcanzado hasta ahora, a Trunks, Bulma y Mai._

 _Como se lo dije alguna vez a_ _ **Sophie**_ _este fic es todo tuyo, al completo. Sabes fuiste esa personita que me extendió su mano y que nunca me abandonó que tuvo paciencia conmigo. Cuando realmente yo estaba en la nada ella apareció y me ayudó a crecer, ya te lo dije nunca habrán palabras para agradecerte Sofi todo este apoyo inmenso de principio a fin._

 _Eres mi maestra ¡Ojala te guste! Este fic es absolutamente tuyo, y el cual expresa que TE ADORO y que siempre serás una de mis más grandes amigas, o mejor dicho hermana. Significas muchísimo para mí, sonríe siempre Sophie, Bri estará siempre para animarte._

 _SIEMPRE._

 _Trunkeras este fic va también para ustedes, espero que les guste mucho y puedan vivir tantas emociones conmigo. Gracias infinitas por leer, por compartir uno de los fics que más me han hecho llorar en mi existencia, gracias._

 _Me despido muy feliz y triste a la vez, pero con la satisfacción de haber terminado un gran proyecto como lo es mi eterno Resplandor. No hay nada más que decir, y no lo hare porque siento que voy a llorar. Fue grandioso._

 _Besos de Bri y nos vemos hasta la próxima, en la actualización de atracción._

 _¡GRACIAS!_

* * *

 _ **25/06/17**_


End file.
